Genbu
Genbu was the former Libra Gold Saint in the 21st Century, and commands the element of Water. Like Shiryu, he was once a former student under the previous Libra Saint, Dokho. Profile and Stats Name: Genbu Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Former Libra Saint Age: Late 20's Classification: Human, Former Gold Saint, Saint of Athena Power Grid Background Physical Appearance Genbu is a tall, muscular man with dark fair skin, messy-spiked orange hair which hung on his shoulders with a small fringe that hilt just above his blue eyes and with two small sections of either side of his face. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears a dark reddish-purple jacket with white lines, over a black tank-top, along with black colored pants and shoes. Personality Genbu, in his youth, was a rebellious child who did not care at all with his training and with the teachings of the Old Master, preferring to turn to miss training to enjoy his free time. His rebellion was such at that time that he ended up abandoning the training Old Master to find that had no conviction to become a Saint, something only changed when he matured a while later. As an adult, Genbu became a calm, disciplined, loyal and balanced person, something that made him worth the title of "Gold Saint governing the Balance and Harmony" between the Gold Saints. He was also considered a serious person in any situation, what differentiates it from his master and had a mysterious air which caused some concern to his enemies, this being seen in his first appearance before the Bronze Saints where only their presence; it was enough to frighten them. Genbu had great respect for his former master so much that he carried and followed his teachings throughout his life. He also had a mutual respect towards his training partner Shiryu, which considered him as an older brother. His respect for Shiryu is so great that during the ruin of water, only to feel the Cosmo powerful it was enough to make Genbu from without attacking Ryuho and his friends who were protecting the fugitive Aria. Genbu firmly believed in the new generation of the Saints and did not hesitate to take any action to make them worthy of it, transmitting the teachings of his master. Since his methods ranging from a simple growl, to give his life voluntarily with a smile and teach before he died as he told the young Bronze Saints to wake up the ultimate Cosmo, Omega, to protect Athena and the Earth. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): Genbu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic golden dragon. Rozan Shinbu Ken (Rozan Real Fury Fist): Genbu charges at his opponent with fists engulfed in Cosmo, which creates a burst of energy on impact. The force from these punches are so potent that they can crack the armor of a Gold Saint. In the fight with Tokisada, the Aquarius Gold Saint, the force of Genbu's Shinbu Ken created a deep crater in the ground with it's impact on Tokisada's face. Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): The Libra Saints' signature technique. Genbu gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of golden dragons soaring through the air. Rozan Sho Ten Ha (Rozan Supreme Ascension): Genbu postures himself like the stars of the Libra constellation and concentrates his Cosmo, freeing his hands a gigantic blast of energy at the enemy. He is also shown to be able to channel the technique through the Libra Weapons (like the Libra Sword) in the form of a Rozan Dragon. The energy from this attack is strong enough to damage Hyperion's Tenchihōmetsuzan, which was stated to have a Cosmo that exceeded Abzu's. Although the damage to the blade was not great, this was a significant achievement towards the goal of defeating the "great evil" that Genbu mentions shortly before his attempt at destroying the sword. Equipment Libra New Cloth: After Athena revived him, Genbu wears a new version of the standard Libra Gold Cloth made out of gold and titanium-based metals. His Cloth consists of gold armored platting with a silver outline, over a dark green sleeveless outfit. It mostly covers his body, with four out of the twelve Libra Weapons, such as the twin Swords and Shields appear on his back (swords) and left shoulder (shields), and a green gem at the center of his waist. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Former Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters